Kaze no Machi e
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: /City of Wind/ "I was always forgotten. Left alone in silence. I never had many friends…I tend to write my dreams in a notebook that I call, Kaze no Machi e, or, City of Wind. Each chapter is about my dreams that I have at night&is filled with adeventure.


hello! i just like to say thank you choicing this story! and i got this idea when i was at a tournament for baskterball last week for my school's basketball team so here you go! i hope you like it! and don't forget to review! okay here you go:

* * *

I was always forgotten. Left alone in silence. I never had many friends. Really, my friends were my many stuffed animals in my room. I cried often because I was lonely. I tried to make friends but no one would ever take notice to me… 

I'm shy. My voice is soft, so no one normally hears me. I try my best, but no one sees me. No one praises me. I tend to be kind to others, even if they don't see me. I'm especially nice to animals because they are friends with my friends: my stuffed animal friends back in my room.

I tend to always live in a dream world: a fantasy place where I have many friends. Everyone there is nice to each other. There are fields of sunflowers and meadows of buttercups. Each of my stuffed animal friends comes to life there. I am a princess there and my mother and father are the king and queen. I have friends from six different kingdoms. Each one of them is a princess like me except for two. There are two princes in my world. One is just a friend, but the other…He is kind to me. He likes to make me smile. He rescues me from danger.

I tend to write my dreams in a notebook that I call, _Kaze no Machi e,_ or,_ City of Wind_. Each chapter is about my dreams that I have at night. Each chapter is filled with adventure and fun. Oh, how I love my dreams! I wish that I could live there. There with my friends and my Prince Charming….

_≈City of Wind≈ _

_Chapter One_

I sit outside under ther shade of a tree on a bench. I am in my school uniform: an off-while, long-sleeved shirt and a short, navy-blue skirt. I am alone, as usual. There is an open black folder and a photocopy of sheet music on my lap. I am busy studying it. It was a song. I tap the notes on the folder as if there was a piano before me. I could hear the bird chipping as they flew over me. I continued to play. I neared the end of the song, so I sang the last line out loud, "futari de yukeru wa ... kaze no machi e." _We'll go together… to the city of wind._

I look up because I hear people talking. I see two girls, twins to be exact, each with purple hair, but one had short hair and the other had long hair. They each wore school uniforms and I believe that they are in my class. I wondered if they were looking for me.

"Ah, did you see Tomoya-kun today?" The longer-haired twin says.

"No, why?" The shorter-haired twin asks.

"No reason." The longer-haired twin replies as she sits down on the bench, right onto my lap. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says as she stands up again, "Furikawa, right?"

"Uhh, it's Furukawa." I say.

"Come on, Ryou. Let's go." The longhaired twin says as she and Ryou, her twin, walk away, completely ignoring me.

My name is Furukawa Nagisa. People tend to not know my name. Even the teachers get my name wrong. I push up my glasses that were sliding down my nose and look at my lap. "Ah!" I gasp. My photocopy of sheet music was all wrinkled now. I smooth it out with my hands.

I couldn't believe I got sat on. Again! Will any one notice me? I'm a senior in high school and all through school nobody had noticed me. Could my life get any worse?

≈

I walk through the hallway. I had to go to the gym to help clean up. Today was cleaning day at school and we were to get into groups of three or four to clean the school. I gathered up the courage to ask the Fujibayashi twins (i.e. the twin who sat on me and Ryou, her sister) to be in their group. They agreed, even though they kept calling me "Furikawa" and "Furuwaka."

So now why was I the only one walking to the gym?

Let's just say that they went to buy sodas for us three.

Who am I kidding? They ditched me and left me to clean the whole entire gym by myself.

I slid open the door to the gym and walked inside as I began to slide it closed again. When I closed it, I heard something. I listen closer. It sounded like the dribbling of a ball. I hear the swooshing of the net, more dribbling, and the squeaking of feet. Then I hear the ball hitting the rim of the basket. I turn and watched it bounce back towards its owner, who I believe was almost in the middle of the court. I couldn't tell because the bleachers, which where on my left, blocked my view. I took a step toward the court. I wondered who was there.

I stood right next to the sideline. I look over at the middle of the court, but my attention was soon drawn to the ball as it was chucked at the basket. It didn't even hit the rim. Instead it hit the right, lower corner of the backboard. The ball ricocheted of the corner and flew straight at me. My eyes widen in fear as I let out a soft, "Eh!" It collided with my face. I fell to the floor as my glasses flew farther away from me. The ball rolled a little a ways from my body. I could feel the stinging pain on my face and the hot tears as they weld up in my eyes.

I hear someone's footsteps. They grew louder and louder, until they stopped by me. The person took a gentle hold on my arms and lifted me up. "Oi, are you all right?" The person asked.

I looked up. My vision was very poor, but I could see that it was a boy and he had short blue-black hair. I blink my tears away. "I think so." I manage to say. He helps me to my feet. "My glasses…" I mumble as I look at the floor. I couldn't see them with my poor eyesight. I squint and take a step, only to hear a crunch and crack. I back up and fall to my knees. I pick up the scrap of metal and glass that once was my glasses. Tears form in my eyes once again. "My…my…my glasses!" I gasp.

"Oh, that's bad." The boy says. "Do you have another pair?" He asks me.

I shake my head.

"Do you where contacts?"

I nod. "But it takes me forever to get them in." I tell him.

"Well, it's about time to try them." He tells me. I look up. He was close enough that I could see that he was smiling at me. "My name is Okazaki Tomoya, by the way." He says.

"Oh, I'm Furukawa Nagisa." I say.

"I'm sorry, Furukawa-san, that I hit you with the ball." He tells me.

"Uh, it's okay. It was an accident." I tell him.

He looks at my face, from what I could tell. "That's a nasty bruise on your face. You should put some ice on it. Why don't you go visit the nurse?" He asks.

I nod. "All right. Thank you." I turn to the door and carefully walk to the door. I reach to slide the door open, but it wouldn't budge. I try and try, but it wouldn't. I could see Tomoya's blurry body from the corner of my left eye as he slid the door open.

"You can't see at all without your glasses. Can you?" He asks.

"No, I can't. I'm practically blind with out my glasses." I tell him.

"All right then. I'll just have to walk you there." He tells me as he grabs my hand and leads me out of the gym and back into the hallway.

I could feel a blush growing on my face. "Uh, it's all right. I can find my way."

He didn't answer me. Right then it hit me. Someone, for the first time in my life, had noticed me.

≈

Tomoya placed a damp cloth on my left cheek.

We were in the nurse's office. Alone. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was sitting in a stool. Next to me was an open medical kit.

"How does that feel?" He asks me.

"Better," I reply.

He moved the cloth down my cheek a bit and pressed a little bit harder than before. "So, what were you doing at the gym at this time of day?"

"Today was cleaning day, so I was assigned to clean the gym." I reply as I avert my gaze from his eyes.

"By yourself?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

I don't answer. I hope that he will drop the subject. I bit my lower lip gently and continue to avert my gaze from his eyes.

"Come on, Furukawa. Tell me. There was some other people with you, wasn't there?"

He was beginning to crack me open like an egg. I nod. He was right.

"Now," he pauses for a second, "who were those people with you?"

"Fujibayashi Kyou and Ryou." I blurt out.

"Hmmm," he pauses to think," I know those two. Ryou-san doesn't seem like the type to ditch someone but her sister Kyou is defiantly like that. I'll talk to them, meanwhile, we bet clean up the gym." He stands up.

"We?" I ask.

He takes the cloth off of my face and places it in the medical kit. "You can't clean up the gym all by yourself, now, can you?" He asks.

I shake by head. He was right. I couldn't do that.

"All right, then, let's go."

I nod and stand up beside him. I put my fist next to my cheeks and say, "Right!"

≈

I look at the sparkly gym before me. Tomoya and I actually managed to clean the whole gym up by ourselves. I sigh and sit down in the middle of the gym as Tomoya walked up to me and handed me a small bottle of juice. I take it. "Thank you." I twist the cap off.

"Your welcome." He says as he sits down take to me. "Boy, that was a lot of work!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, you're right. But we're finally done." I drink some of the juice that he had given me. My face lights up at the delicious flavor that slide pass my tongue and runs down my throat. "What kind of juice is this?" I ask.

He lifts his head after chugging a bit down and replies, "Strawberry. Do you not like it?"

"No! It's very good. I like it." I say and smile.

"Good." He says and drinks some more. "Next time, let's try mango. Okay?"

"Okay!" I smile and look back down at my drink. Next time? That means that we'll see each other like this again! It's like we're friends. Right then, it hit me. I gasp and look back at him. "Time? What time is it now?"

He casually looks at his wristwatch. "It's 4:45."

"4:45!" I gasp and stand up. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner! I have to go. Bye, Okazaki-kun!" I shout as I run out of the gym. I slide open the door and blindly down the hallway. Now that I don't have me glasses, it's going to take even longer then normal to get home.

≈

I got home a half-an-hour later. My father was mad at me, but we ate dinner with no problem. Now, I drag my feet up the stairs. I'm exhausted. From schoolwork to cleaning the gym, today had drained all my energy. I yawn deeply as I reach the final stair. I walk over to the door that had a cute little whiteboard with a little black cat in the corner and said "Nagisa's Room." I turn to handle to the door and walk inside I close the door.

My room is fairly big with a bed against the wall, a nightstand next to it with a cute teddy bear shaped lamp on it, a small desk that has some books and little stuffed animals decorating it, and a dresser that has even more cute animals on it. There is a small chest next to my dresser and more stuffed animals, from cute ducks to wooly sheep, arranged on it. More stuffed animals surround my pillow on my bed. I walk over to my bed and lie on it. I sigh. Today was amazing! It was really my best day ever. I met someone new and he noticed me. He talked to me. I wasn't alone anymore. At I won't be when I am with him. There I shifted into my dream world…

≈

"_Princess! Princess! Princess!" A little stuffed animal-like frog says as it shakes Princess Nagisa's body. She lay there asleep in her royal chambers. The princess slowly opens her eyes to see the cute frog._

"_Oh, good morning, Keroppi. What's the matter?"_

"_Princess, today is the day when the Prince from the Human World comes to the Air Kingdom."_

_Nagisa climbs out of bed and her two servants, two stuffed-animal-looking sparrows, help her get her robe on by holding it in their beaks as they float in the air. "What is his name?" She asks as she slips the robe on. The two sparrows fly away. _

"_I'm sorry, Princess, but I do not know. All I know is that His Majesty hopes that you will like this man as your suitor––" Keroppi covers his mouth with his hands._

_Nagisa, who was looking at her reflection in her mirror, turns around. "Suitor?" She gasps. "Keroppi, I will not marry anyone unless I love him. But all men are the same. They each come to win me like I was some trophy instead of a person who has feelings too." Nagisa says as she sighs and sits down back on her bed._

"_I'm sorry, Princess. I told your father that you didn't like it, but he told me that you would have to marry someone before your next birthday." Keroppi says as he hops over next to her. He was only about the size of her head._

_Nagisa sighs. "It's okay, Keroppi, I understand."_

"_Would you like me to send in breakfast?" He asks in concern._

"_Sure. Thanks, Keroppi."_

_Keroppi had hopped down to the floor. He turns and bows. "Your welcome, Princess." Then, he hops over and out the door._

_Nagisa smiles as she watches him. She looks out the window of her royal bedchambers. The sunlight pours in through them as a wind blows the light pink curtains into the room. _"This prince… I wonder what he's like."

«

"_May I present to you, Prince Tomoya Okazaki!" The royal announcer, who was a stuffed animal panda bear, announces as a young man walks into the royal throne room. He looks at the king, his wife (the queen), and their daughter (the princess)._

"So he's name is Tomoya Okazaki… Why does that name seem so familiar?" _Princess Nagisa thinks as Prince Tomoya walks in front of their thrones and bows._

"_Your Majesty. I have come in your request from the Human World, but I believe that I have no right to be here for what you ask." Prince Tomoya addresses the king._

_King Akiko narrows his eyes at the boy. "What do you mean?"_

"_I believe that I have no right to court your daughter. She should choose the man she loves, not someone to force her to." Prince Tomoya says as he raises his head and looks straight into the king's eyes._

_Princess Nagisa's eyes widen at Prince Tomoya reasoning. _"He believes in true love as well?"

"_I, King Akiko Furukawa of the Air Kingdom, have never heard of such foolish matter! I should kill you at this very moment for the way you speak towards my daughter, me, and my kingdom!"_

"_Papa, please!" Princess Nagisa speaks in order to calm her father down. "If he doesn't wish to court me, then it's okay. You can let him go back to the human world." Nagisa's eyes glimmer in the light from the tears that weld up in her eyes. She didn't mind that Prince Tomoya didn't wish to marry her. She was actually sort of glad. She only wished that maybe she could get to know him better._

"_If. Your Majesty, your daughter, Princess Nagisa, agrees to me courting her, and then I shall stay, but only for a short period of time. For I believe that if she truly is my true love, then I could marry her. That is, if she feels the same towards me." He explains. He looks straight into Princess Nagisa's eyes._

_Blush rises onto Nagisa's cheeks. _

"_Well," King Akiko begins as he looks at his daughter on his right, "Nagisa, do you agree?"_

_She nods. "I–I agree." She stammers._

_King Akiko looks wisely at Prince Tomoya. "All right. You may court my daughter, but if she is hurt in any way, shape, or kind, expect to see a visit from me."_

_Shivers run down Prince Tomoya's spine. "Agree, Your Majesty."_

"_All right, you are dismissed."_

"_Thank you, Your Majesty." Prince Tomoya says as he bows his head once last time before leaving the throne room._

_Queen Sanae turns her head to look at her daughter. "Nagisa, dear, why don't you talk to Prince Tomoya? You know get to know him?" She tells her daughter with a sweet and soft voice._

"_All right, mama." Nagisa says as she stands up. She carefully walks out of the childishly styled room as the hems of her pink ballroom gown swishes around her ankles._

«

"_Oh, Prince Tomoya! Prince Tomoya!" Princess Nagisa calls as she jogs down the open hallways of the palace after Prince Tomoya._

_Prince Tomoya turns to see the princess as she catches up to him with balls of pink silk in her fists as she lifts up her gown to run. She stops in front of him and pauses to catch her breath. "What do you wish, Princess Nagisa?"_

"_Wish?" Nagisa asks, completely ignoring why she had come to get him._

"_Yeah, wish. You know, like want?" He explains, hoping that she understands. She sure was a strange girl._

"_Oh! That's right. Mama wanted me to talk to you."_

"_Are you talking to me right now?" He says, interrupting her._

"_Yes, yes. I am aren't I? Well, maybe we can um…um…?"_

"_Yes. Go on."_

"_How about a show you my favorite spot in the castle!" She exclaims as she looks up at him like a happy little child who just got a piece of candy._

"_All right. I guess."_

"_Come on! It's this way!" Princess Nagisa says as she grabs his hand and drags him down the hallway._

"Just where is she taking me?"_ The prince wanders._

* * *


End file.
